


𝙲𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚘𝚏 𝕬𝖓𝖌𝖊𝖑𝖘

by Kozh



Category: Men's Basketball RPF, NBA - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basketball, Break Up, Dom/sub, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, IM GOING TO FINISH THIS ONE I SWEAR-, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pining, Playoffs, Secret Crush, ShawtycallsmeChrisPaulcauseIpopMyshi- Im sorry, Tension, The 69 chapters thing was a joke I swear, Tournaments, Yes this has actual players playing basketball wow. shocking.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozh/pseuds/Kozh
Summary: (Starting from the 2016 Play-offs watch Kyrie and LeBron's relationship slowly develop-- once it reaches 2019; in oppose to signing with Kevin... Ky will sign with the Los Angeles Lakers)𝕊𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕤𝕞𝕦𝕥 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕤; 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕤𝕖 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕀'𝕞 𝕤𝕒𝕪𝕚𝕟𝕘?
Relationships: Kyrie Irving/LeBron James, You know... the subtle Kyle x Demar/ Klay x Steph and all that sweet stuff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. 82 points, baby!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Wattpad as Kyronie!! Ahh... AND! Um, I am so sorry- I think I have a problem where I write 3 chapters of a book, go on a writers' block and then just start a random other book. I'm trying I swear-

\-----

<https://youtu.be/UIfvyDpRc7E>

  
**_2016 FINALS - Game 5  
_ **

____

_"_ **_Oakland, Calif._ ** _\- Booed every time he touched the ball, LeBron James cut through Golden State's defence and made layups look easy. Dunks and three-pointers, so smooth, too._

_And Kyrie Irving also had his way with the Warriors._

_King James and Irving thoroughly overpowered the defending champions from every spot on the floor, and the Cavaliers are still alive to chase that elusive championship._

_The unflappable, determined-as-ever James had 41 points, 16 rebounds and seven assists. Irving also scored 41 points and Cleveland capitalized on the absence of suspended star Draymond Green, staving off NBA Finals elimination with a 112-97 victory over the Warriors in Game 5 on Monday night."_

______

𝙰𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚊𝚖𝚎...

The buzzer noise sliced through the air and the game was over. LeBron James was at a standstill, he wasn't able to fully grasp the situation at hand. The sweat trickled down his face as he caught his breath. His dark intense gaze fell from the bleached and polished floorboards of the court to the golden and blue Warriors logo that lay under his feet. He eyeballed his surroundings: the golden stands of people dressed in blinding yellow clothing, silenced as their super-team of Steph, Klay and Draymond slowly made their way into the tunnels, heads hung. 

His ears are ringing when he gets pulled to the side, he spots his point guard Kyrie Irving and follows the younger player. "You were amazing out there Bron!" Ky exclaimed, "41 points and all those assists and rebounds?" 

LeBron knew they had a good game but he didn't know it was that good. He blinks down at his shorter teammate, "Wait a minute- how many points?" He asks, only to be interrupted by interviewee: Doris Burke. (Video- 5:09)

Kyrie pulled away from the interview and let LeBron takeover. LeBron quickly turned and told Kyrie he'll see him in the locker room. Kyrie nodded and made his way towards Steph to wish him bye, despite their rivalry, Steph and Ky were still good friends.

Steph was leaning against the grey wall of a tunnel, waiting expectantly for Kyrie. Kyrie swallowed a lump in his throat as he approached Steph greeting him with a high-five and a brief hug. Stephen smiled, a slight gap in his teeth showing past his pearly whites. "Look, man. I get it- you and Bron work super well together," Kyrie blushes at the comment as Steph brings an arm up to Ky's shoulder. 

"But, man. You didn't have to _MURDER_ my team!" Stephen laughs, hazel eyes glinting. "We didn't _murder_ them, come on, you guys were good too," Kyrie demands. Steph simply shakes his head, "Then what do you call that? You _destroyed_ us? You _obliterated_ us?" 

Ky shrugs, "No... I just got 41 points and it just so happens that LeBron... also... got 41 points."

Steph lifts a brow at Kyrie, "You know what, I bet you planned this!" he spits out, pointing an accusatory finger at Kyrie's chest. Kyrie laughs and rolls his dark brown eyes, "Come on now, don't be ridiculous," he says, pushing the finger away. "LeBron's just," he pauses, "You know, really good."

Curry narrowed his eyes suspiciously then perked a smirk. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Kyrie asked, perplexed by his friends' look. Steph just crosses his arms and leans back on the wall behind him, "Are you ever going to tell him?" he asks. 

Kyrie's face crumpled in confusion. "Tell who what?" he asked, baffled by Stephen's nonsensical statement. Stephen reaches out to pinch Kyrie's cheek, "Ow," Kyrie complains, rubbing the side of his face. "You know what I'm talking about," he sprouts. 

"No. No I really don't," Kyrie says, puzzled as he rubs at the spot that was pinched. 

"LeBron," Steph sighs. "What about LeBron?" he asks. Steph pinches the bridge of his nose. "Are you gonna tell LeBron you like him?" 

Kyrie's mouth jaws open as his face turns red. "I don't like him-" he pauses, lowering his voice, "I just... _admire_ him." Curry clicks his tongue and lifted an eyebrow towards Kyrie. "Admire what? His rock-hard abs, his tattooed chocolate skin, his charismatic personality, the way he cherishes your relationship," Kyrie's face deepens to a cherry red as he covers his face with his hands. 

"I bet you check him out in the shower-" " _ALRIGHT_! Alright," Kyrie interrupts, looking around wearily at the people passing by. "Could you maybe, keep a low-profile?" Kyrie grumbled through his grinding teeth. Kyrie sighs, rubbing a hand over his face, "A-am I that obvious?" he says, dishearteningly. 

"No," Stephen laughs, making Kyrie's eye nearly bulge in surprise. "No it was a guess," Steph cackles, "You just exposed yourself." Kyrie is speechless and after a long moment he asks, "Wait- so how-" 

"I have the same problem," he simply states, shifting his arms, "with Klay." Kyrie opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. He tries to find words of comfort or maybe a 'call me later' or something, but he remained speechless. Steph chews on his mouth guard then flips it back in place, patting Kyrie in the butt. In a mutual manner, of course. "See you game 6, lover boy." All Kyrie can do is nod.

In the locker room, LeBron finally got his hands on the list of stats. His mouth dropped when he saw the box scores. 41 for Kyrie and 41 for Bron. "How did we do this?" he suddenly asks, looking up from the piece of flimsy paper. Iman, who had his shirt off raises his eyebrows and ruffles his puffy hair, "You're asking _me_?" he laughs, "Man, If you didn't ask, I woulda thought you two planned this in some elaborate scheme to make fun of the warriors." 

JR turns from his locker, "I mean I would be celebrating right now, but... we don't have enough water to drench 2 people in." Tristan walks through the door, "Man, name a better NBA duo," he breathes out, towel over his head. "Kobe and Shaq, dumbass," Kevin states. Tristan rolled his eyes, "Shut up Kevin '2-point' Love," he muttered. 

Kevin stretches his arms out in disbelief, "First of all- LeBron and Kyrie literally took _ALL_ of the points!" LeBron smiles, putting down the piece of paper. "Kyrie's amazing isn't he?" he states, half to himself. LeBron thinks about how his young partner in crime has achieved so much in so little time, all the while looking adorable doing so. 

"Yeah too bad we don't have enough water," JR repeats. LeBron squints at JR, "Man, JR why you keep mentioning that?" Kyrie walks in the room and the whole team pulls out buckets of water out of nowhere. LeBron and Kyrie yell out in surprise as they both get drenched in the cold icy water, the whole roster cheering out their names and jumping up and down. Kyrie and LeBron are both grinning so hard it hurts. 

They both pull off their doused and heavy jerseys and Kyrie shivers, rubbing his arms. LeBron takes notice and hands him his towel. "T-Thanks Bron," Kyrie stutters, teeth clattering. The whole team is laughing and catching their breath. "He got you LeBron!" Tristan wheezes in-between laughter. JR is on the floor doubled-over and laughing as he clutched his stomach. 

The adrenaline in LeBron's veins are still pumping when Kyrie asks, "Hey, aren't you cold?" Cold water dripped down LeBron's abs and soaked into his shorts. LeBron shrugged, "Some of us have more meat on us that keep us warm," he jokes. Kyrie frowns, "Hey! I have meat- It's just you're... big," Kyrie bites his lip, eyes scanning the water dripping down his muscular tattooed torso, "And strong," his eye travel and he gets distracted, but he quicky regains himself, "but... compared to the average man, I'm pretty lean!" Kyrie defends himself. 

He's wrapped comfortably in LeBron's towel, still slightly shivering.

"Oh really?" LeBron complacently asks. Kyrie nods, certain of his response. "I guess you won't be needing that towel then," LeBron says, sucking in his teeth and pulling the towel away from Kyrie. Kyrie yelps as the cold air reaches his skin again. "Bron, g-give it back..." LeBron feels self-satisfied as he holds the towel high enough so Kyrie couldn't reach it. 

"Didn't you bring your own towel?" Shumpert asks as he slipped on some casual clothes. Kyrie grinded his teeth, "Well I w-wasn't expecting to be DRENCHED in icy cold water today." Kyrie shudders is his knees trembled and struggled to stay upright. LeBron's heart seems to give in to the trembling Irving, "I'll get you my sweater," LeBron softly says, suddenly feeling guilty. 

LeBron throws his grey and green St. Vincent-St. Mary sweater from high school towards Irving. Ky slips it on and reads the bold letters on the sweater. "This is from your high school?" Kyrie asks, as his body stabilized. "Yeah, Akron. From when I was still a prospect," LeBron says, slipping a simple white shirt on. "Bron, I can't take this... I know it means a lot to you..." Kyrie stammers, pulling off the hoodie. 

Bron quickly runs up to the point guard and pulls the hoodie back down. "Keep it, Ky."

"But I-"

"Keep it and I'll take it back once we win the championship," LeBron says, packing his stuff up. "And if we don't?" Kyrie hesitates, covertly enjoying the scent of LeBron on the oversized hoodie. There's a silence that takes over the locker room till LeBron responds...

"We won't." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game 6 of the finals boys!

**_2016 FINALS - Game 6_ **

____

Before the game, Kyrie was sprawled out on the bench, trying to relax from the earlier chills he's been having. The uneasiness penetrated to his bone as his concern for game 6 grew. They had homecourt advantage, so at least no one will be cursing or taunting them during those dreadful free-throws. Kyrie couldn't help the jitters though as he tensed on the black padded benches. The pressure is on a boiling point with the crowd cheering them on.

LeBron takes notice of Kyrie's tense demeanor and walks behind the bench to place his hands over Kyrie's strained shoulder muscles. He leans down to Kyrie's ear, "You good?" he asks, pressing his fingers into his shoulders and lightly massaging them. Kyrie nods as he looks over the other side of the court were Steph was shooting his classic three-pointers. LeBron squeezes Kyrie's shoulders, "We've got this, we just gotta stick together, we got this Ky. I swear on it," he mumbles into the small point guard's ear. 

Kyrie sighs, feeling more assured after Bron's encouragement. The King has a way with words where he comforts, encourages and makes anything- even if it's something putrid- sound like flowers and sunshine. Kyrie's pretty sure the amount of confidence that radiated out of LeBron pre-game just exuded onto the whole team, bringing another win for the Cavaliers. 

It's a 3-3 Championship, whoever gets the next game wins. LeBron was not willing to let the 2015 Champs grab a back to back. Not with this roster, not in this jersey. 

LeBron waits for his young teammate, Kyrie Irving to get dressed since they were advised to attend the Post-Game interview together. While waiting, LeBron talks to Kevin Love for a bit. They both sat back snugly in the chairs placed in front of their lockers. "Hey, Kev. What does he want?" LeBron asks, out of the blue. Love folded his arms and straightened his back, turning his head towards the team leader. "What do you mean?"

"Kyrie. Hasn't he been acting a bit out of it lately, you know... shy," LeBron prompts, getting more worried the more he thought about it. Kevin scrubs his beard with his hands as he thinks. "I don't know, I mean, you know Ky. He keeps things to himself," Kevin responds. 

"I just want to make sure he's happy," LeBron admits, running his fingers over his silk tie. Kevin shrugs, "Just," his light eyes meet LeBron's dark, "Be there for him, I mean, if he's not gonna tell us what's going on, then just support him."

Kyrie walks out of the washroom with a red and black plaid button-up, cut short at the sleeves and LeBron brushes down his tuxedo. "Plaid, huh?" LeBron asks. Kyrie flusters, "Does it look weird? I wasn't feeling the tuxedo look today so..." 

"No, no. You look," LeBron pauses clearing his throat as he eyes Kyrie up and down, "You look good." 

James and Irving walk up to the Post-Game interview polls. "You know, LeBron, I can see why you're the face of the NBA," Kyrie says as LeBron wraps a strong arm around Irving's neck and shoulders. "Come on, Ky. Don't inflate my ego," LeBron cracks up, feeling a scant of bashfulness. "No seriously, It's not just about skill out here, you have a sort of charm to you," Kyrie says, completely deliberate. 

____

𝙿𝚘𝚜𝚝-𝚐𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚟𝚒𝚎𝚠𝚜...

The two stars enter the room, packed to the brim with reporters and equipment alike. They settle into their seats and await questions. Kyrie fiddles with a Gatorade cup as LeBron stares at the box scores laid in between the two. 

"LeBron," A reporter calls out, LeBron wrenches his head upwards and tightens his grip around his mic. "How does it feel to have carried the team all the way up to this point?" the reporter asks. Kyrie shrugs off the initial disrespect, he's used to LeBron getting credited over him, but LeBron took offense to the question. His eyebrows knitted and his hands clenched into fists.

It was only a flash of anger because he quickly calms himself down. Keeping the Kingly composure, almost unfazed. Kyrie is always amazed at how put together LeBron can be.

"I wouldn't say I _carried_ the team," LeBron starts, holding the microphone up to his mouth, "I really can't do the things I do without my brothers, I mean, just look at last game, Kyrie and I both scored 41 points- so don't credit me when everyone else is working just as hard," he says, keeping eye-contact with the spokesman.

Beside LeBron, Kyrie was staring at the palms of his hands, which laid out in his lap. A small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth as LeBron speaks, he's touched by LeBron's immediate response. 

"Kyrie," Kyrie blinks up to meet eyes with the reporter. He's slightly disoriented, "What kind of mentality do you bring to your game? You have been doing really well lately," the reporter asks. Kyrie lets out a little giggle, embarrassed at the compliment before he leans toward the microphone. "It's like Bron said, It's a team thing," he says as he straightens out his red polo. "You know, we work together in every game, and when you have guys like LeBron on your team- encouraging you every time you get out there, it really helps with team performance." 

Kyrie leans away from the microphone to take a sip of water. He looks back up at LeBron who is smiling down at him, "Thanks Ky," he mutters, out of reach from the microphone. Kyrie gulps and places the cup on the table, "No need to thank me, I'm just telling the truth," he chuckles. 

"Irving, are you bothered at all by being overshadowed by LeBron?" someone asks, grabbing both their attention, causing Kyrie's heart to skip a beat. Kyrie never thought of such an absurd thing. 

A stir of uncertainty bubbles in his stomach but he forces it down and shakes his head, no. He hesitates, "I- no. Not at all, actually, I never even thought of it like that," he says fiddling with the cloth of the table. "I mean, I just play ball. Bron and I, we both learn from each other and put our all into the game," he says. 

"But, don't you think it will hurt your legacy? I mean, no matter how hard you try, you'll always be seen as LeBron sidekick." 

Kyrie's clears his throat awkwardly, "Uh, I don't-" he falls speechless as he tries to articulate a cohesive response to such a question. LeBron leans towards his own mic, "He did say he's _never even thought_ of it like that, so leave him alone," he growls, defending his teammate. 

Kyrie is grateful for LeBron coming to his rescue but, he can't help but think on that question. Do people really see him as LeBron's little _sidekick_? Is it true that, no matter how hard Irving works, he'll never get as much _credit_ as LeBron? Are all these reporters only interested in him _because_ he's LeBron's point guard?

_____ 

𝙱𝚊𝚛 + 𝚁𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚞𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚝...

LeBron invited JR, Kevin, Kyrie, and Iman to a restaurant since they had a rest day tomorrow. Everyone already had a couple of shots when JR Smith pours some fine red wine into everyone's glass. They clank their transparent glasses together, red wine swishing smoothly. "To game 6!" Kevin smiles, "To game 6!" the table repeats. 

LeBron gulps down a mouth full of sour wine and shakes his head as his tongue absorbs the lingering bitter aftertaste. Iman palms a hand on the table and taps his fingers towards Kyrie and Bron. "We can't have you two drinking too much before the finals," Shumpert warns.

Kevin nods after placing his glass down on the white tablecloth. "We can't have you two with hangovers," he says after gulping down the red liquid. "Kyrie, LeBron, give up the wine," JR Smith demands. Kyrie whines, "You're one to talk, JR," he slurs. "Oh look, Kyrie's already slurring," Iman laughs. Kevin gestures LeBron to give up the glass of wine but LeBron refuses to put it down. 

"Look, it's not my fault Kyrie is a lightweight," he snorts. "I mean look at him, he's so small," LeBron says, placing a hand on the top of Kyrie's head. Kevin rolls his blue eyes, Iman reaches over and grabs the cup out of a drunk Kyrie's hand. Kyrie grumbles, slouching beside LeBron, "I'm not a lightweight, you're just inhumanly big and strong," he points out. He chuckles and places a hand on LeBron's biceps, "I bet you could lift 5 of me," he garbled. He wrapped his arms around LeBron's lean arm and nuzzled his face into his broad shoulder.

As much a LeBron enjoyed the feeling of Kyrie cuddling into his arm, he put down his glass of wine, genuinely concerned, "Guys, how much did he drink?" Bron hoarsely asks. Kevin sighs, pressing the pads of his fingers on his forehead "Apparently more than enough." Kyrie nearly falls over when LeBron catches him and sits him upright. JR raises his eyebrows, impressed at how drunk Kyrie is. And that's saying a lot. 

Irving chuckles, leaning onto the table, "Have you guys ever seen how motherfucking hot LeBron James is?" LeBron blushed, falling speechless. JR broke out into laughter with Iman and Kevin narrowed his eyes, looking like a disappointed mother. Kyrie brought a finger to his lips, "Kevin, don't tell LeBron I said that," he says, eyes half-lidded- probably not even aware LeBron can hear every word he says. LeBron sits beside Kyrie, baffled, shocked and red-faced. 

Love clasps his hands together, taking in a sharp inhale. "I think it's about time to head home, guys." Iman wipes the tears of laughter from his face as he catches his breath, "Yeah, definitely," he agreed, getting up from his seat to straighten out his jet black suit. LeBron stands up carefully, keeping a close eye on Kyrie who struggled to stand up. 

LeBron holds his arm out for the point guard to grab on to but Irving still stumbles forward, tripping on his own feet. "Jesus Ky, what did you drink?" LeBron asks as he grabbed Irving's arm, knowing he won't get a straight response. Kyrie mumbles something along the lines of, "Don't worry about it," as he grips onto the cloth of LeBron's chest. Kyrie trips, but before he could hit the ground Bron grabs him by the waist. Even Iman, who was laughing earlier begins to get concerned. "I think you better carry him," Shumpert suggests, as he called his taxi driver. 

LeBron picks Kyrie up like he weighs nothing and Kyrie gasps, feeling winded. He wraps his arms around LeBron's neck slurs a, "Thanks, Daddy." The breath in LeBron's throat hitches as his grip tightens around Kyrie. Kevin's mouth jars open, Iman's eyebrows are practically up to his hairline and JR's eyes bulge. 

"Yo, next time we go out, Kyrie ain't getting NO drinks!"

____

The next day, the team had to catch a flight to the Chase Center to play in the Warriors homecourt for the well-awaited game 7. Kyrie, Iman, JR, and Kevin didn't really recall much from the night before, but LeBron did. LeBron sure as hell fucking did. 


End file.
